callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nikita Dragovich
Major General Nikita Dragovich (Russian: Никита Драгович) is the primary antagonist of Call of Duty: Black Ops. He was born on 6/10/1914, in the city of Stalingrad now Volgograd in the Russian empire. He is first seen in the level "Operation 40." Dragovich is responsible for brainwashing Mason during his captivity in Vorkuta. He also betrays and murders Dimitri Petrenko and the most of his squad during a Nova-6 test. Dragovich was voiced by Eamon Hunt.File:Cod7 additional cast.PNG Biography Nikita Dragovich advanced himself through the ranks in the Red Army, amongst the chaos during the Siege of Stalingrad, leaving his men to their fate wasn't an uncommon practice to him. It was there that Viktor Reznov learned that Dragovich was not to be trusted, for he had made promises of reinforcements, but broke them. This most likely set the stage for Vendetta. thumb|300px|right|Young Dragovich in the mission "Project Nova"After the war, Dragovich was in charge of interrogating German POWs, and from one he learned about the Nazi's failed attempt to use V2 rockets with Nova 6 warheads to strike the US and Russia. He, along with Lev Kravchenko, his right hand man, "volunteered" for the Soviet's Operation Olympus: To capture Friedrich Steiner and bring him and Nova-6 back to Russia. Dragovich led a group of Russians commanded by Captain Viktor Reznov, along with Dimitri Petrenko. They were ordered to capture Steiner in a Fascist holdout in the Arctic Circle. Later on, they found Steiner sitting around, waiting to be taken by Dragovich. They discussed about Project Nova while journeying inside the ship that contained the chemical and the V2 rockets. When they found the weapon, Dragovich decided to test the weapon: on Reznov's squad. Petrenko and his men died of the gas. Before Reznov's turn to share the fate, British commandos attacked the site to take the weapon shipment. However, the shipment was destroyed by Reznov and they failed to do so. Dragovich, though without his own sample of Nova-6, still had Steiner, the scientist who invented Nova 6, meaning the weapon could be remade. During the next 16 years Dragovich climbed through the ranks of the KGB and ultimately became one of the most powerful men in the Soviet Union, with its entire military seemingly at his disposal. In 1961 Dragovich revealed to be working with Fidel Castro, securing an alliance with the Cuban Government to allow Dragovich to operate in Cuban borders. During the Bay of Pigs invasion, Operation 40, a CIA led assassination team was ordered to assassinate Castro. However, during the evacuation, Dragovich captured Alex Mason. Later he brought Mason to Vorkuta, a brutal Russian labor camp. Steiner had implanted Mason with number sequences to translate the number codes necessary to receive instructions as Dragovich's sleeper agent; Dragovich also tried to brainwash Mason to kill current President of the USA, John.F. Kennedy however that was with little success. He considered the brainwashing of Alex Mason a failure, and decided to let Mason rot in Vorkuta, but Reznov, who also an inmate of Vorkuta, used his friendship with Mason to sabotage the brainwashing by implanting new targets to kill: Dragovich, Kravchenko and Steiner, in retaliation for all the wrong they had done to him. After a year since Mason was captured, Reznov planned and executed the massive Vorkuta riot. Mason had escaped from his captors while Reznov was surrounded and supposedly killed. About a year after the Vorkuta escape, Dragovich oversaw the launch of two Soyuz rockets as part of the Soviet Missile Program in Baikonur. He took Kravchenko with him to watch the project. However, Operation 40 planted a double agent working with the Ascension Group; Grigori Weaver to help out with X-Ray and Whiskey Teams. Weaver however was discovered and Dragovich ordered Kravchenko to "take care of him". Kravchenko stabbed Weaver in the eye with a knife, causing him to lose his eye. X-Ray hunted down and rescued Weaver, who despite the injuries he obtained, was able to continue on with the mission. Mason, Woods and Weaver sabotaged Soyuz Two in time. They then hunted down the Ascension Group: composed of Nazis' and Soviet scientists. Kravchenko left the base in his private Mi-8 assault helicopter while Dragovich appeared to have tried leaving in his private limousine. Mason's team chased and destroyed the limousine, assumed to have killed him. Although Mason somehow knew that Dragovich was still alive, and he turned out to be correct. In 1968, the Vietnam War entered a bloody turn with the Tet Offensive by the North Vietnam. During the Siege of Khe Sanh, Russian-supplied T-55 tanks were helping the Vietnamese in their battle. Later on in the Tet Offensive, more tanks joined the battle. MACV-SOG had to find out about the Soviet connection in Vietnam. With the dossiers recovered from a Soviet defector, Dragovich's plan began to unravel: SOG first learned about Daniel Clarke, a rogue chemist, and Friedrich Steiner, the former SS scientist. Both of which played major parts in the construction of Nova-6. With the improved and weaponized Nova-6 complete, Dragovich had begun burying everything and everyone connected to Nova-6, including Clarke and Steiner. Clarke knew and ran in 1966, and proceeded to hide in Kowloon before Mason's new CIA handler, Jason Hudson and Weaver, who had recovered from his injury, found him and interrogated him. From Clarke Hudson first learned about Nova 6, Clarke's role in perfecting it and one of Dragovich's bases: Mount Yamantau, the Ural Mountains in Russia. However, Spetsnaz operatives discovered their positions attempted to kill the trio. Despite Clarke's seemingly masterful escape plan, he was killed by a headshot from a sniper. It was also discovered by SOG that Kravchenko had been operating in Vietnam and they were told to hunt down and kill him. But it is revealed that he is operating Laos. A Soviet cargo plane thought to contain Nova-6 was shot down by the CIA, and a SOG team comprised of Mason, Woods, Bowman and Reznov, were ordered to recover it. They reached the wreckage after fighting enemy resistance only to find Nova-6 was released after the crash. They found a map for Kravchenko's compound but Soviet forces had arrived on the ground below. The SOG team fought them from the wreckage, but the Soviet forces called in a Hind attack helicopter for support, which decimated the wreckage. The plane collapsed and fell from a cliff. Mason, along with the team, were found by Dragovich and Kravchenko later, with all of them captured by the Soviet forces. Meanwhile, in the Ural Mountains, Hudson, Weaver, Harris and Brooks were tasked to find the base supposedly containing the evidence that Nova 6 was weaponized. When they reached it however, the base was at the final preparation for demolition, and Steiner contacted the squad, informing them that he would be killed by Dragovich as he is nearly finished burying everything connected to Nova 6. He told them he was at Rebirth Island, and proposed a deal for his safety, in exchange Steiner would reveal to them how to stop Dragovich's plan on using Nova-6 to attack the US, which was a mere 36 hours away. In Laos, X-Ray team was tortured by Viet Cong and Spetsnaz forces, and forced to "play" Russian Roulette. Bowman refused to "play" and was killed by a Soviet soldier that clubbed him to death with a pipe. Woods and Mason escaped the their torture by turning the Python used to play Russian roulette against their captors and killed the Russian who beat Bowman to death after fighting their way out of the cave. They snatched a Hind outside and blast their way to Kravchenko's compound. They found US P.O.W.s and Reznov later on, but Mason had his mind set on killing Kravchenko. He found him but was quickly subdued. Kravchenko brutally beat Mason, but Woods stabbed him through the stomach from behind, a dying Kravchenko pulled a string attached to the pins on his grenades, and Woods sacrificed himself to save Mason by tackling Kravchenko out a window, and the grenades detonated. Kravchenko was dead but at the cost of Woods' and Bowman's lives as well. Dragovich's men later released Nova-6 on Rebirth Island, causing CIA and Marine forces to fight in hazmat suits against the Spetsnaz. Meanwhile, Mason alone was sneaking around the island with Reznov attempting to find the lab in which Steiner was hiding. He found him after fighting his way through Spetsnaz soldiers, but just as Hudson and Weaver arrived as well. Reznov beat Steiner briefly in front of Mason, before announcing his revenge and killing him, while Weaver and Hudson tried entering the room to stop this. In reality, it is revealed that Mason is schizophrenic, and all the times that Mason seen him after Vorkuta were really in his mind. Reznov had sabotaged Mason's brainwashing, which resulted in Mason believing he was Reznov, and achieving his revenge on Steiner. Hudson and Weaver broke a window to try and stop Mason from killing Steiner, but Mason shot Weaver in the shoulder when Weaver tried to subdue him, and proceeded to execute Steiner, only to be pistol-whipped, and knocked unconscious by Hudson. During the events of Revelations, it is revealed that Weaver and Hudson tortured Mason in an attempt to find the solution to stopping the numbers broadcast, to no avail however, as they could not break through Mason's programming, Hudson revealed himself to Mason in a last-ditch effort, and told Weaver to leave. He was attempting to relieve Mason from the torture chair, but Mason knocked him out and proceeded to wander around, finally realizing that all this time Reznov really was imaginary, and died during the Vorkuta escape. Not long afterwards Hudson awoke and knocked Mason out. When Mason awoke, Hudson explained the situation to him, and plead for Mason to listen to the numbers broadcast one final time, and luckily Mason deciphered the code and revealed the broadcast station to be the Rusalka ship he saw in Cuba 7 years ago. In the final mission of the game, Mason and Hudson hunt down Dragovich in the Rusalka in Cuban waters, only to find the Rusalka was just a surface component, the real numbers station was in an underwater base beneath the ship. They fought their way into the base at the same time the attack from the surface was tearing the base apart, causing it to flood and explode bit by bit. After the two split up, Mason finds Dragovich's control point on an overhanging platform and prepares to shut it down, but an explosion dislodges him from the platform. Mason grabs onto the edge of the platform just as Dragovich emerges from the smoke. As Dragovich is about to kill Mason, Hudson intervened and shot him in the shoulder. While Dragovich is distracted on trying to kill Hudson, Mason grabs his leg and pulls him over the edge of the platform, dropping both Dragovich and himself onto the ground as water rises up from below. Mason gets on top of Dragovich and proceeds to beat him with his fists and reprimands Dragovich for the way he brainwashed him and drowns him, leaving his corpse to escape from the base with Hudson. Trivia *In all missions Dragovich is seen in except for Project Nova, he is always wearing a leather jacket, a turtle neck, and cargo pants. *Nikita Dragovich is possibly named after Cold War Era Nikita Khrushchev, involved with the Cuban Missile Crisis. *He is the third main antagonist to get killed in the last mission. The first was Imran Zakhaev and the second Lt. Gen. Shepherd. *Dragovich seems to be very similar to General Ourumov from the James Bond movie Goldeneye; they both later on go rogue with plans to strike a western country, they both killed a close friend of one of the main characters, and they both have secret projects that the Soviet/Russian government doesn't know about. *Dragovich's facial appearance changes from the time he was seen in the mission Project Nova to the last mission Redemption. *Dragovich is physically seen in 5 missions: "Operation 40", "Project Nova", "Crash Site", "Revelations" and "Redemption". *Dragovich (when seen) is usually with Kravchenko. *Dragovich is never heard from in Call of Duty: World at War although Reznov says he made fake promises of sending more men to assist him in Stalingrad. *Dragovich is the second enemy in the Call of Duty series to betray his army. First was Shepherd, who betrayed Roach and Ghost in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, then Dragovich, who betrayed Reznov and Petrenko. *Dragovich is the only main antagonist to not have a high caliber Pistol. Imran Zakhaev wields a Desert Eagle and Shepherd wields a .44 Magnum whereas Dragovich is seen with a CZ75 in the level "Redemption". Quotes References Category:Enemies Category:Killed in Action Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters